


sweater and winter

by eleven9



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, before skate china, insecure guang, warning this is fluffy asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven9/pseuds/eleven9
Summary: Guang-Hong is just super insecure and it's cold and he ‘accidentally’ meet Leo on the cold streets of China before the competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick reminder, this is fluffy as hell so yeah  
> and this is super short since i wasn't supposed to write anything (but i cant help it)
> 
>  
> 
> (p/s; I addressed Guang as Ji here since it's kinda long to write Guang-Hong)

   

  It was the day before Skate China and all of the skaters were just arriving at the hotel where they were supposed to stay at. For Ji, he didn’t really need to stay at the hotel since the competition is held at his hometown so he had time to laze around. The cold breeze marked the early signs of winter and Ji was only wearing his usual sports attire. He shivered due to the lack of warmth.

  ‘’Need help with the cold?’’ Ji heard a voice, a _familiar_ one at that, behind him. The warm breath of the person flew past Ji’s nape and Ji knew he needed more of that. The familiar person, now recognized as Leo, strode right beside the shivering boy. ‘’Ah, Leo! I miss you!’’ Ji hugged the man beside him, he wasn’t sure whether he actually missed the boy to that _extent_ or ~~he needed more of that body heat~~. Leo hugged him back albeit a little awkwardly since they were side by side.

  ‘’So, what are you doing out with those thin clothes?’’ Leo said with an incredulous look on his face. They continued to walk further into the busy streets of China. It was getting colder despite the blazing crowd around them. ‘’Well, I just got out of practice.’’  Ji hugged his side and the temperature had affected his lips, now looking _purplish_ , and he had been clenching his teeth. ‘’Guan-Hong, want my sweater? You look terrible.’’ Leo asked but he wasn’t really waiting for an answer since he already slipped his sweater off him and handed it to blank Ji.

  ‘’W-wait! I can’t wear this…you’ll get cold.’’ Ji flapped both of his arms in a flustered manner. He was troubling his competitor and it was Leo, his precious _friend_. Ji thought to himself that he could handle few more minutes of being cold, or at least that’s what he thought. He then sneezed multiple of times, snot running from his nose. ‘’Are you sure? You don’t look all too well. I’ll be fine, Guang, if that’s what you’re worried about.’’ Leo halted his step and stood behind Ji before draping his sweater over the latter.

  ‘’There, now it feels nice, doesn’t it?’’ Leo patted Ji’s shoulders before appearing right beside the blank boy with a wide grin. Ji was unable to muster any word, he was thankful, _of course_ , but he was troubling, that’s for sure. ‘’Leo, you don’t have to do this. I bet you didn’t think your walk would be like this. Handing your precious warm sweater to this _annoying boy_.’’ Ji pouted rather, ~~scratch that~~ , super _cutely_. Leo couldn’t help but to grin wider. It was to his beneficial purpose as well. He’d get to keep the memories of Guang-Hong wearing his favourite sweater. Yes, that was his favourite and if it was possible, it’d just become his favourite favourite. Double the favourite.

  ‘‘Hey, you’re not annoying and I wasn’t really taking a walk. I saw you from the hotel I was at and you looked terrible, Guang. It’s okay. You’re just _annoyingly cute_.’’ Leo then ruffled Ji’s super fluffy hair before pinching both of the boy’s cheeks. ‘’Let’s just continue walking around.’’ He added.

  Now that the Mexican-American man had just realized that he just spouted something he’d keep deep inside him, he started to walk rather quickly. Before he could do so, Ji tugged the hem of his dark blue shirt. ‘’Wait!’’ Leo cursed to himself before slowly facing Ji with his usual grin on his face. ‘’Yes?’’

  Ji was unable to tilt his head up to make an eye contact with Leo because he was flushed. Red adorned both of his cheeks cutely and his mind was in a wreck. ’Leo called me cute. ~~Although annoyingly~~.’ He looked down and contemplated whether what he was about to say was awkward or simply normal enough for friends. Deciding that he wouldn’t want to waste Leo’s time, he lifted his head with his eyes closed and said, ‘‘Do you want to share this sweater?’’, loudly.

  Few people around them turned their head towards them and Ji cowered in fear. He thought that obviously that was abnormal; friends don’t share a sweater together, like how do they even walk? Ji frowned and muttered a very slow and quiet apology. Before he could release his grip on Leo’s shirt, the latter took his hand and stroke it gently. ‘’I’ll be glad to do that.’’

  Leo shifted from his spot to stand beside Ji and with a little struggle; he managed to place the sweater over the two of them. It was a miracle, really. Leo wasn’t too big in size but somehow his sweater managed to fit the both of them.

 ‘’I’m sorry if you’re obliged to do this.’’ Ji fiddled with his fingers nervously. Leo was so close to him and he could almost lean his head on the boy’s shoulder due to their height difference. ‘’Guang, when will you stop treating yourself as a burden? I like you. _Your bright personality_ , _your cute smile_ , _your hatred towards hot pot_ , _your dream to become a Hollywood star_. I like you, Guang. You’re not a burden.’’  Leo cupped Ji’s cheeks and stare into his eyes as if he was about to hypnotize the flustered boy. Staring into the boy’s eyes didn’t do any good to Leo since he was _very, very much_ tempted to kiss that cute lip of Ji’s. And he did just that.

  The kiss was simple and quick but Ji knew that it was supposedly a gesture of affection. _A more than just friend affection_. ‘’L-L-Leo, you l-like me?’’ Ji’s cheeks turned redder, if that’s even possible, and Leo almost dived for another kiss. Leo nodded and mouthed, ‘Wǒ ài nǐ’. It was then that Ji burst into tears and finally leaned his head on Leo’s shoulder. Leo could only pat the tearful boy’s head.

  ‘’I like you too, Leo. Wǒ yě ài nǐ.’’ Ji hugged the latter tightly and left few tear stains on Leo’s shirt. ‘’I’m glad.’’ Leo engulfed Ji into a bear hug and they giggled happily into the hug.

  ‘‘We should be heading back though. We can continue our cuddle time at somewhere warmer.’’ Leo said before parting from the hug and Ji nodded with a big smile on his face.  They held hands all the way back to the hotel.

   The ecstatic feeling was a newfound discovery for the both of them and without a doubt, they wanted _this_ to last more than ever.

 


End file.
